iAm Not Perfect
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: It was just yet another reminder of how popular and perfect Carly was. It was also a reminder of how unpopular and imperfect Sam was. As if she needed a reminder...Seddie, oneshot.


**Hey, people! Sorry, no updates on my story today- just this oneshot in the same style as iTrust You, plus maybe another one. I couldn't get the idea out of my head, or this song. It's not a songfic, just the lyrics go along with the story. iDon't Own iCarly or Cave In, Dan Schneider and Owl City own them!**

**Hope you like it, and please please PLEASE review! It means a lot to me!**

_Please take a long hard look through your textbook  
Cause I'm history_

She was getting tired of it all.

The main part of _it all _was her perfect best friend Carly. Perfect Carly, who was always nice to everyone and didn't focus (as Sam did) on whether they deserved it or not.

It annoyed her to no end when Carly was elected the student council president (_she'd seen it coming, anyway)._ It was just yet another reminder of how _popular _and _perfect _Carly was. It was also a reminder of how _unpopular _and _imperfect _Sam was.

As if she needed a reminder.

Carly Shay would make history for being the first ever high school girl to be popular, pretty, nice, the star of a webshow, student council president _and _head cheerleader.

Sam could only be in there for something along the lines of _Toughest Girl _or _Meanest Bully._

_When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone  
Cause I've been dying to leave_

She was just so insignificant.

Not many people (other than those she bullied every day) noticed her at all. She watched as preppy girls and hot guys alike would flock to Carly in hopes of holding lengthy conversations with her, while Sam watched from the sidelines. The only people that dared to approach Sam were people much like herself with details of their latest vandalism- with the exception of Carly, Gibby and Freddie.

It was like Carly Shay was the sun, and Sam the insignificant little star. The one that is actually much bigger than the sun, but no one saw it because during the day the sun blocked its spotlight. And when it was the star's chance to shine, no one saw it because they were all fast asleep.

Yep, that's pretty much how she felt most of the time.

_I've had enough of quote "diamonds in the rough"  
Because my backbone is paper thin_

Though some people (most people) often doubted it, Sam Puckett was scared of a lot of things.

Like the day that Carly Shay would finally realize what a horrible friend Sam had been to her all these years, and drop her for good. Sam had tried to be a good friend, but with her current home environment _(let's not get into that) _she had absolutely no idea. She knew that day was coming _nearer and nearer _with the current way things were headed though. Carly had often called her a diamond in the rough, but…what would happen when Carly discovered that there really wasn't a diamond underneath all that rough covering? That it was just Sam Puckett (even though she had a bit of a soft side). Carly had to find that out sometime.

And Sam was absolutely terrified.

Anyone who said that Sam Puckett had a strong backbone…didn't know her at all.

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in_

Sam had tried to make Carly meaner.

A lot of people did take advantage of Carly (though Carly was too sweet and nice to see it like Sam did). They asked her for favors that they didn't deserve, they made sweet little Carly bend over backwards to do all the chiz that they should have done themselves. Carly was more insulted than anything when Sam tried to explain it to her.

Oh, well, she guessed she had to learn sometime.

_If the bombs go off, the sun will still be shining  
Cause I've heard it said that every mushroom cloud has a silver lining  
Though I'm always undermining too deep to know_

Every boy they'd ever met chose Carly.

Sam wouldn't _ever _be good enough for any of them. _Jonah, her first boyfriend in what- three years? _He tried to kiss Carly._ Pete, the boy that told her she liked her for who she was? _The….retard said (with disgust obvious in his voice) that he didn't know how Sam could even be friends with Carly. And maybe Sam could take a hint from Carly sometime, because (_obviously_) she wasn't good enough for him.

But Carly was.

_Frankie Murkin, the boy who she pushed out of the tree. _Not because she was pure evil like people said she was afterwards, but because he'd asked her why she wasn't more like Carly. _Shane, the guy that Carly and she both went out with. _Yeah, wonder why that didn't work out.

Even the guys she'd never really wanted to date liked Carly better. _Reuben, who she'd once gone on a date with. _He told her (Gibby translated) that she was much too aggressive for him to ever go out with again. _Eric Moseby, the bacon boy. _Eh, he was the first boy who hadn't liked Carly better. But it didn't matter because he was an annoying nub. _Freddie Benson, who she'd once liked (currently liked, if she was honest with herself for once. _He and Carly went out for a couple of weeks. _Even Gibby, who'd she once asked on a date. _She didn't really give a crap…but he and Carly were currently _together _so that counted, right?

She sighed. _What was wrong with her? _

_I'll keep my helmet on just In case my head caves in  
Cause if my thoughts collapse or my framework snaps  
It'll make a mess like you wouldn't believe_

Sam thought about things a lot more than people think.

She thought about how she'd never be like Carly. How even though they were nothing alike, people would still always compare her to Carly, and she'd never measure up. How if she stayed here with Carly and the dork the rest of her life, she'd never be able to get married. She couldn't even invite Carly to her wedding (if she finally left this place and found a decent guy) because that decent guy would end up walking off the altar hand in hand with Carly.

Yeah, her thoughts were pretty darn depressing…

Maybe it was better just not to think, because if she did she'd end up making a huge mess of things…

_Tie my handlebars to the stars so I stay on track  
And if my intentions stray I'll wrench them away  
Then I'll take my leave and I won't even look back_

_I can't take it anymore, _Sam thought as she fled. _I just can't stay here and pretend that it's totally fine when Carly steals yet another of my guys. _

She'd been going out with a decent guy named Jonathon but things had gone wrong (yet again) when he'd decided that apparently girly girls were more his type and kissed Carly. Carly, being the good girl she was (_she always was so perfect, wasn't she?) _pulled back and yelled at the kid.

But it wasn't enough.

She had to get out of here, to some place where no one had ever heard of Sam Puckett or Carly Shay. She didn't care where; she just had to go…

However, as she stood in the Bushwell Plaza with her bags packed (_saying goodbye to the building she would miss dearly) _someone caught her arm.

"Sam? Where are you going?" the person asked in a concerned voice.

She groaned (_this wasn't part of the plan, for the nub to find her) _but tried her best to smile. "I'm leaving, Freddie."

He shot her a glance that evidently said _who are you, and what have you done with Sam Puckett _but she ignored it. "What do you mean you're leaving?" Seeing the look on her face, he asked softly, "Sam, what happened?"

It was impossible to resist anymore, it was inevitable. She collapsed in his arms, sobbing (_she knew it was the first time he'd ever seen her cry). _"Jonathon…he kissed Carly."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her close.

"No, you're not!" She yelled, and he pulled back, shocked. "You're not sorry! All you do- all you've ever done- is obsess over Carly, not noticing that there was, is another girl in the room who is just as much a girl as your precious Carly, even if she doesn't act like it! Though I have to understand it, I mean, Carly's so _perfect _and I'm so **not.**"

Then she broke down crying into his arms, sobbing again and ruining his shirt. "Sam," he told her. "Sam, you don't have to be perfect…I'm so sorry…"

"You're not," She muttered, having the urge to fight with him even when she was so _vulnerable._

"I am," he murmured in her ear, his breath tickling it. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Then his lips were on hers, and she knew for just those few seconds that he would not be leaving her for Carly anytime soon.

"I love you," he whispered, hugging her again.

She breathed out slowly, trying to make sure that it was real and not just a dream. Once she was certain, a huge smile broke out across her face. "I think I love you too…you dork."

**How was that? Seriously, I think it was crappy, but if you like it…I'm so glad! Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
